


Panacea

by Lilyfei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyfei/pseuds/Lilyfei
Summary: 鼬佐子，佐单性转注意
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	Panacea

佐子平常穿的鞋被随意地丢在玄关处，家里甚至比平常还要安静。  
鼬关上房门，替妹妹把鞋收进鞋柜里，隐隐感到有些奇怪，平时只要他一进家门，佐子便会坦率地迎上来甚至扑进他的怀里，但今天打开门，迎接他的却只有家中冷清的空气。  
「佐子，我回来了。」  
鼬一边呼唤着妹妹的名字，一边拾级而上，果然，佐子房间的门紧闭着，但他能感受到这扇门背后妹妹的气息，佐子确实是在房间里的。  
见妹妹没有回答，鼬心中的担心更甚，他敲了敲房门，「佐子？」  
依然没有回答，鼬屏息凝神，听见了房间里传出来的，细若蚊呐的呻吟声，而声音的主人仿佛正忍受着极大的痛苦。  
无数种不好的可能性闪过脑海，来不及细想，鼬推开房门冲了进去，佐子正蜷缩在床上，被子凸起了一块，正有规律地起伏着。  
「……哥哥？」  
似乎是被房间内的动静给惊醒了，佐子的声音有些迷糊，而且还带着一点沙哑。  
「佐子，你受伤了吗，还是有哪里不舒服？」  
进入房间以后，鼬立刻察觉到了佐子查克拉的紊乱，少女的气息也比平时更加急促和微弱，虽然并不是什么大碍，但看见往日精力充沛的妹妹眼下正有气无力地裹在被子里，苦涩的担忧一瞬间充斥了鼬的内心。  
佐子整个人都蜷缩在被子里，只露出一张苍白的、汗涔涔的小脸，脸颊因为热气而沾染上了不自然的绯红。少女垂下眼帘，抿了抿有些干燥的嘴唇，双手绞紧了身下的床单，「我……我没事，就是有点肚子痛。」  
「肚子痛？」  
鼬确实感受到佐子腹部的查克拉异常紊乱，但又不仅仅是吃坏了肚子那么简单，怪异而混乱的查克拉流向似乎正彰显着某种更为深刻的痛苦。  
看着兄长越锁越紧的眉头，佐子知道自己这次是不能蒙混过关了，「那个……是生理痛。」  
妹妹期期艾艾的样子让鼬既心疼又无奈，佐子以前曾经颇受生理痛的困扰，但经过一段时间的药物调理后已经有所缓解，只要生理期期间忌口生冷的饮食便不会有什么大碍。看少女眼下痛得卧床不起的样子，想必是忘记了忌口，吃了不该吃的东西。鼬在心里小小地叹了一口气，这个平时一丝不苟，但却总能在令人意外的地方粗枝大叶的妹妹兼恋人总是让他放不下心。  
「佐子，感觉很疼的话，需要吃药吗？」  
「止疼药的话，我已经吃过了，但……」  
床边的小桌上确实放着一盒已经开封的药，是佐子以前常吃的那种。  
「哥哥，我想喝水。」  
有些不敢直视兄长的目光，佐子把脸更深地埋进了被子里，自己明明只是吃了冰箱里的小番茄，却丢脸地因为这种小事而变得娇弱起来，实在是太难堪了。  
鼬倒是没有注意到少女的小心思，看着妹妹乖乖地喝下了杯子里的水，他担忧的心情才稍稍放下来一点。感知着佐子腹部依然处于紊乱状态的查克拉，鼬突然想起了过去曾经看过的某个忍术卷轴，那上面确实记载了几种能够疏通并平复混乱的查克拉的方法，虽然这类偏医疗性质的忍术他向来不擅长，但眼下或许可以一试。  
「抱歉，佐子，不知道这样有没有用……」  
鼬在手掌上凝结起少量的查克拉，隔着棉被虚虚地按在了佐子的小腹上，根据忍术卷轴里记载的内容，小心翼翼地引导起那股混乱的查克拉流向。  
感受着兄长熟悉而令人心安查克拉，小腹处那股难以言喻的绞痛感渐渐减轻了下来，身体也重新有了点力气，佐子忍不住伸手覆上鼬的手背——那是只属于哥哥的，温暖而有力的触感。  
「怎么了，不舒服吗？」  
感受到妹妹的触碰，鼬停止了查克拉的连接转而握住了佐子的手，因为先前的不适，少女的手心略有些冰凉和潮湿。  
失去了鼬查克拉的注入，小腹处似乎又变得沉甸了起来，渴求着更多的温暖，佐子把鼬的手拉进被窝，放在了自己平坦的小腹上。  
「哥哥，这样就很好，可以继续吗……」  
少女柔软而温暖的腹部隔着一层轻薄的布料在鼬的掌心下起伏着，仿佛休憩着的小动物，又好像某种心照不宣的暗示。只是一只手伸进了被窝，鼬却感到全身都燥热了起来，努力克制住那些不合时宜的旖旎心思，鼬重新将查克拉凝结到掌心，继续起之前的治疗来。  
看见平日里泰然自若的兄长此刻略显狼狈的样子，佐子心中有些小小的窃喜，作为兄长，鼬总爱端着身为哥哥的架子，作为恋人，鼬也能在她方寸大乱之时尚有余裕，此刻他难得的动摇不禁让佐子起了点促狭的心思。  
佐子的手重新抚上鼬的手背，将他虚按着的手紧紧地贴在了小腹上，薄薄的一层睡衣根本阻隔不了什么，反而平添了几分情色意味，让鼬忍不住想起佐子曾经在这双手下衣衫不整，鬓发散乱的模样。鼬喜欢在两人欢好时爱抚佐子的腹部，少女的这处相当敏感，即便是温柔的刺激也能让她腰腹紧绷，无法控制地颤抖起来，而他在深深顶弄的时候，那里则会惹人怜爱地隆起一个小小的弧度……种种绮丽的联想让鼬心中暗道不妙，他快要控制不住地有反应了。  
对佐子而言，虽然折磨人的疼痛差不多已经消失了，但情欲也从身体深处被勾了出来，不知餍足地叫嚣着，处于生理期的身体在激素的作用下本就格外地充满了欲念，和心爱之人的肌肤相亲无疑是火上浇油。身体深处传来了空虚而粘腻的感觉，佐子有些羞赧地磨蹭着腿部，「哥哥……」  
话音未落，鼬已经俯身吻上了她的双唇。亲吻是小心又温柔的，或许是顾及到妹妹的状况，鼬比平时更加克制，两人像小动物一样拥抱在一起，渴求着对方的温暖和吐息。一吻毕，鼬整个人不知何时已经被拉进了被窝，佐子像只树袋熊似的紧贴在他的怀里，少女白皙的双颊上泛起了惹人怜爱的绯红，双唇因为亲吻也愈发艳丽，显然已经沉浸在情潮之中。  
又是一股怪异的暖意从腹部升起，得不到满足的欲望像是猫爪子在挠个不停，佐子把头埋进兄长的颈窝，「哥哥，我想要。」  
「不行，你刚刚不是还在疼吗。」  
鼬轻柔地抚摸着妹妹柔顺的黑发，替她把有些散乱的鬓发别到耳后。  
意料之中的回答，佐子把头更深地埋进了鼬的怀里，「可是哥哥不也很想要吗？」言毕，还意有所指地用大腿蹭了蹭对方的腰部。  
「佐子，别闹。」鼬抬手刮了刮佐子的鼻尖，温香软玉在怀，没有反应是不可能的，但考虑到妹妹的身体状况，他现在只能忍耐。  
「我可以帮哥哥呀，」佐子轻轻啄吻着鼬的颈侧，如愿以偿地收获了耳边更加粗重的吐息，「用手吗，还是用嘴？」  
鼬没有马上回答，只是沉默着收紧了拥抱着妹妹的手臂 ，在少女稍显青涩的温柔攻势面前，他平时引以为傲的忍耐力显得不堪一击。  
「......用手就可以了。」  
柔软的小手一路向下，先是隔着裆部的布料试探性地揉捏了几下，接着便灵巧地伸进了亵衣内。虽然并不是第一次这样做，但佐子还是有些紧张，她对自己这方面的技巧向来没什么自信，只是凭借着以往的经验，用手心最柔软的地方套弄着那个温度和硬度都有些骇人的部位，间或用指腹刺激着已然湿润的顶端，并对底端也施以爱抚。或许是两人许久没有亲热的缘故，即便是这样生涩的侍弄也给鼬带来了难以言喻的快感，他比平时更快地释放在了佐子的手心里。  
情热褪去，鼬有些歉意地拿来纸巾替佐子擦去手上的浊液，佐子鼓着小脸，伸手又把他给拽到了床上。  
「这么有力气，看来身体已经没事了。」鼬含着笑意摸了摸妹妹的头顶，索性也躺了下来。  
「当然没问题了，」看着兄长略带懒意的笑容，佐子心中的不满更甚，明明自己还没有被满足，恋人却已经在享受着余韵了，「倒是哥哥一直在耍赖！」  
无奈地接受着少女的撒娇，鼬将佐子揽进怀里，将安抚的亲吻印上了妹妹的嘴唇，接着抵上了佐子的额头，像他们从小到大曾无数次过的那样。  
「原谅我吧，佐子，下次会补偿你的。」


End file.
